Please, Trust Me
by Wanli8970
Summary: Mabel loves her brother, Dipper, but he doesn't know that. Now Mabel has to sacrifice a lot just to save her brother. But will Dipper ever trust her again? Will Mabel be able to save her brother in time? Three-Shot.
1. Trust

**Full Summary:** **Mabel loves her brother, she really does. Just because she trusted her Grunkle one time doesn't mean she doesn't trust Dipper all together. But Dipper doesn't know that. During his time of anger, Dipper makes a deal with Bill, completely blind of what his actions caused. Now Mabel has to sacrifice things more than she ever had to save her brother, but will Dipper ever trust her again? Will Mabel be able to save her brother before it's too late?**

 **Author's Note: Hello people of the Gravity Falls community! This is my first time _ever_ writing a Gravity Falls story. I guess like everyone here in the fan-base, I fell in love with the relationship between Mabel and Dipper Pines, not to mention my Dad was a twin himself, which inspired me to write this!**

 **I know a lot of you have written your own story on how Dipper reacts to the "Button Incident", but I wanted to add a little twist on it myself. Bit of a warning though, I've only recently began to watch Gravity Falls. So, I apologize if I got something wrong in this story and for spelling/grammar mistakes. But, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Gravity Falls is owned and created by Alex Hirsch. Cover by Yvette14, otherwise known as TrinRose.**

* * *

 **Trust**

Mabel knew that Dipper was angry with her, but she never thought he would go so far to strike a deal with Bill. Then again, he was emotionally vulnerable, a perfect opportunity to use her brother against his own family. But she didn't blame Dipper. No, she could never blame her twin for all this destruction. The only person she has to blame is herself.

She knew what started all this in the first place, when she didn't push that button. That's what started it all. Mabel listened to her desperate Uncle and didn't push the button, something that her brother Dipper told-no, trusted- her to do. Now she just broken her brother's trust on her.

That was only the beginning. When Mabel didn't push that button, Grunkle Stan's brother, the real Stanford and the Author the Journals, appeared before them all, and Dipper didn't even look at his direction. That confused Mabel, the Author was someone who her brother wanted to so desperately to know. Even more surprising that when she asked if he was alright, Dipper barely even looked at her direction, picked up Journal 3, and left without even a word.

Things only got more worse as the days went by. Dipper had locked their room from the inside, leaving her outside with no way in. With barely any response from Dipper, Grunkle Stan had to have Mabel sleep on the couch since it was clear that Dipper was not going to unlock the door anytime soon.

That day worried Mabel to no end. She became even more distressed when she rarely sees her brother out of their room. And when she does, it's only breakfast, lunch, and dinner, all of which he ignores what anybody is saying to him.

"Give him space, pumpkin," Grunkle Stan tried to assure her. "Kid's just going through a tough time."

That didn't make her feel any better.

A few more days went by and now Mabel had reached her limit. Taking a exhale of determination, Mabel marched herself up to her brother's room ignoring the protests of everyone. She knocks on the door.

"Dipper! I want to talk to you!"

There was no reply.

"Look bro-bro, I know you're upset and probably really mad at me, but I'm sorry! Can't we just talk this out?!"

Still nothing.

Getting even more frustrated, Mabel banged on the door harder. Can't he see she's trying to make an effort on this? Only to her surprise, the door slowly creaked open like it was open all along.

Now she was confused again. Didn't Dipper locked the door all this time? Once again gulping a huge breath of determination, Mabel opens the door wider to see the room and what she left her jaw dropped.

There's papers. Papers everywhere. Covering from his bed, the walls, and to the floor was an ocean full of papers. There was also their window open, but Mabel didn't let her mind focus on that. Instead, she focused on the sea of papers, more specifically, the pictures and words on them.

Every paper had something on them, there were no blanks, but a part of her which there was because the things she saw were disturbing. A few of them hold pictures of the portal with a few words that she wouldn't even bother to understand are circled. Others hold pictures of Bill and a few more words circled. However, there was one paper that stood out to her out of all of them, and it was the most disturbing.

Gently picking it up with shaken hands, Mabel scanned her eyes through the picture of Bill and the words written on it.

 _Although it pains me to do this, I've agreed to give this "Rift" to Bill, the Dream Demon._

 _Before anybody who reads this asks, no, I am not being influenced by Bill. This is my decision._

 _But my reason, I don't know…_

 _I know that Bill is not to be trusted, but then again, nobody can be trusted._

 _My Great Uncle lied to me about what he'd been doing this summer…_

 _My Other Great Uncle once had a deal with Bill, so why should I trust him?_

 _Then there's Mabel-_

Mabel quickly looked away from the paper once she saw her name on it. Fear quickly coursed through her veins at the possibilities of what Dipper could write about her. But the curiosity of knowing what's happening to her brother won over the fearful side as she turns back to the paper and continues to read;

 _-Mabel, my sister, the one person I thought I could always trust._

 _I was wrong._

 _I can't trust my own twin sister. She didn't trust me, so why should I trust her?_

 _Then again, I shouldn't be really surprised. Mabel always did teased me without having a second thought. I should have seen it coming._

 _I have no choice but to believe Bill,_

 _I'm supposed to meet him by the Floating Cliffs soon to give him the "Riff"._

 _He may not be trustworthy, but he's not my family._

 _After all, in Gravity Falls; **Trust No One**._

 _Even if they're your own family…_

Even with tears beginning to burn in her eyes, she ignore them as she ran out of the room. Even when both of her Grunkles called out to her, she ignore them as she ran out of the shack. Even when she heard everyone behind her calling out for her to stop, she ignore them and continues to run into the woods. Her mind was set on one thing; Find her brother and stop him from making a deal with Bill Cipher.

She didn't know how long she was running, but at the moment she didn't care. Mabel had to find her brother before he does something he's going to regret and she'll lose him forever. Before she even realize it, she made to the Floating Cliffs, where stood Dipper, with his back turn on her, and Bill.

Bill was rubbing his hands very eagerly when Dipper is beginning to hand the Rift out to him. He didn't even notice the others in front of him until Mabel yelled out "STOP!"

Jumping from hearing his sister's voice so sudden, Dipper whipped around, the Rift still in hand, and faced his entire family with a shocked expression. "Mabel?"

"Dipper, what are you doing?!" Ford yelled, his hands flying to his head once he sees the Rift in the boy's hands.

"You can't give that thing to him, Kid!" Stan begged. "Just trust us!"

However once he said the word "trust", Dipper's face quickly darkened. That was a look that Mabel didn't recognize on her brother's face, and that frightened her.

"Trust you? _TRUST YOU?!_ " He screamed. "Give me one good reason why I should?!"

"Because we're your family, kid!" Stan answered, but Mabel knew those words meant nothing to Dipper.

With one last dark look at his family, Dipper turned back to Bill and stuck out his hands with the Rift in them. "Here."

Bill's eye lighted up like a child on a christmas tree. "Gee, thanks kid!" He said as he took the Rift from Dipper's hands.

"So, now you have this "Rift" thing, are you going to alter my memories like you promise?" Dipper asks, completely unaware of the looks of horror that came onto his family.

"Yeah, about that kid…" Bill said hesitantly before he drops the Rift from his hands. "Opps!"

"NO!" Ford screams, but it was too late. The Rift hit the ground with a loud _CRACK_ , the glass shattered while the strange goo began to float.

"At last, AT LONG LAST!" Bill shouts as he rises up into the air where a strange yellow light is forming in the sky. "Weirdmageddon has finally begun!"

"Wait, WHAT?" Dipper shouts as he looks around rapidly. Suddenly heavy winds began to form, making everyone use their hands to somewhat block the force.

"This is what I was trying to tell you, Kid!" Ford shouts over the wind. "The Rift is the only connection from both the Mindscape and our world! Now that it's broken, all the demons from Bill's world are free to come into Real World. It's the end!"

Hearing that, Mabel could feel a deep pit form right in her stomach. No, her brother did not just start an apocalypse. He didn't know what he was doing. Yeah, that's it! Dipper didn't know what the Rift was, he wouldn't have made a deal with Bill!

A deal, with Bill… He made a deal with Bill, and for what? So he could alter his memories. What does that even mean? Did Dipper wanted to forget what happen with the the button? Or, no… Did he wanted to forget he ever had a sister?

The very thought spilt her heart into million of pieces. "Dipper…" She made the small sound before she even realize it.

She only realize it when Dipper suddenly looks towards her. At first his gaze was hard that almost brings tears to her eyes, but then it gradually became softer. She didn't recognise it at first, but now she knew the look that's familiar on her brother's face; _regret_.

Before she could say anything else to him, Dipper turns back towards Bill, who suddenly became larger and is now floating back down to them. "Bill, you lied! You promise me once I get the Rift, you leave everyone alone!" He shouts.

"Yeesh, kid, relax!" Bill tells him like a child that was denied candy and is having a tantrum. "I know what I said. But how can I make that part of the deal happen, _if you're not alive?_ "

That's when Bill snaps his fingers that bring them all back to the present.

Before Dipper could run to safety, the ground began to shake, making all of them begin to lose their balance. Dipper tried his best to run back to his family, but a rock pillar suddenly pops out of the ground right in Dipper's path. Startled, he jumps back away from the pillar, but that only brought more that keeps making him jump back towards the edge.

"Dipper!" Mabel screams once she sees her brother disappear from behind the pillars that are now currently blocking her path to her brother. Not caring about Ford's panicking ramble and Bill's shrill laugh, Mabel dove right into the pillars.

"Mabel, no!" Stan's voice shouted her to stop, but Mabel ignore it. She struggle to find the biggest open spot in the pillar that she could fit through to get to the other side. After a few minutes of narrowly being stab by more pillars that came to stop her, Mabel found a spot that she could fit throught. As quick as she could, Mabel dove right into the hole right before it was covered up.

Continuing to ignore her Grunkles calling out to her, Mabel quickly scans the small area for her bro-bro. A big drop of dread forms when she didn't see Dipper, that could only mean…

Shooting up to her feet, Mabel quickly hurries over to the edge of the cliff where she drops to her knees and bends down to look over to the side to see a sight that almost makes her heart stop.

Dipper is there, hanging onto a dead branch that's sticking out of the cliff. What really made her heart stop is the small cracks coming from the branch. It can't hold on for long and Dipper's knows that, which is why he's shutting his eyes so tightly.

Mabel barely just got her brother and she is not going to lose him again.

"Dipper! Grab my hand!" She calls out to her brother, sticking a hand down to him. Although he appeared surprised to hear her voice so close, Dipper's eyes shot open and look at her extended hand. Just when he let one hand go to reach her hand, the hand that's currently holding a death-grip on the branch suddenly became loose, causing the boy to scream and went back to using both of his hands to do the death-grip on the branch.

"I can't hang on!" He cries, looking so scare. Tears began to pour from his closed eyes as a small sob escape his throat. "I-I'm gonna fall!"

Hearing the terrified tone in his voice torn Mabel's heart into two. From there, she regret everything she got from her brother's sacrifices for her. It was her job to be the older sibling. Her job. But she let Dipper take that role. Now because of her selfishness, Dipper reached a breaking point where he had to trust _Bill_ of all people and now his life's in danger.

It should be her life in danger. Not him.

But seeing Dipper's position somehow gave her a new sense of determination. She may have fail being the sister her brother deserves before, but she's not going to fail him this time.

After all, he never fail her before.

"It's okay, Dipper!" Mabel yells in some way to comfort him. Operation Big Sister is commencing. "Just try to climb up on the branch, then try to grab my hand!"

"B-But what if the branch breaks when I try?" Dipper's broken voice asked. To prove his point (and to probably tick Mabel off), the branch suddenly lurches downwards, making the poor boy scream. Although the branch is beginning to hang loosely off the cliff, it's still somewhat sturdy enough for Dipper to climb. All Mabel needs to do is convince him to climb it.

"It won't break, Dipper!" She once again tries to comfort him. So far so good for Operation Big Sister. "Just trust me!"

"GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULD?!" Whoa! Mayday! Mayday! Operation Big Sister is going down! Mabel jumps from her brother's sudden outburst. It was completely far from the terrified tone that was around a few moments ago. Now, it's back to that distrustful one that she saw the last few days.

"Because I'm your sister!" She tries, hoping to get a bit of the old brother who would always do anything for her back.

It didn't work. "SOME SISTER YOU ARE!" Dipper shouts, though his tone sounds more upset than angry as more tears drip from his eyes. "ALL THE TIMES I DROPPED EVERYTHING FOR YOU, WHEN DID YOU RETURN THE FAVOR?!"

At this, Mabel is at lost for words. How was she suppose to answer that?

"NEVER!" So Dipper decide to answer for her. "YOU'VE _NEVER_ BEEN THERE FOR ME! THE ONE TIME I ASKED FOR YOU TO DO SOMETHING FOR ME, YOU TRUSTED A CONMAN OVER ME! SO WHY SHOULD I TRUST YOU?!"

"...Because I'm here."

Dipper's red eyes pop open at that deadly serious tone from Mabel. It sounded so unlike her usual goofy self. Looking up with his tear-stained face, Dipper's mouth slightly opens when he sees Mabel's solemn gaze staring right down at him with her own tears running down her cheeks.

Before he could say anything, Mabel beat it to him with a broken voice of her own. "Dipper, do you really think I've never trust you? Sure I trusted Grunkle Stan when it came to that button, but that was one time. And yeah, I ask you sacrifice so many things for me, but that's because I knew I could always trust you to be there for me.

"Why else would I spend so many times trying to get you to come out of that room when you started to shut me out? I was so worried about you, how do you think I feel right now?"

At this, Dipper couldn't look at her anymore. So instead, he look at the ground miles below that awaited death for him. He always hated it when Mabel puts him on the spot where he needs to decide; his happiness or her's. But for some reason, it didn't feel like that.

Before he even knew it, Mabel continues. "Dipper, I nearly got crushed by cazy rocks just try to make it here for you. But if that doesn't convince you, then do you really think _I'm_ the bad guy?"

That did it. Although it would never get rid of the pain in his heart when she chose Grunkle Stan over him, but it did somewhat heal him. Despite everything that's happen, Dipper still loves his sister. Which is why he was so desperate to make that deal with Bill. He wanted to alter his memories so he can forget about the Button and things can go back the way they were before.

But it's too late now. Now all they need to do is face reality.

With every strength he could muster, Dipper swung himself up until he's using his elbows to keep himself on the branch. With a shaking hand, Dipper reaches up to Mabel's still outstretched hand.

Mabel smiles as she begins to grasp her brother's hand. Maybe Operation Big Sister will turn out okay after-

Loud noises that at first sounded like it came from a distance but then slowly began to become louder and closer stopped her from pulling her brother to safety. The two of them look down and became even more afraid at their situation than they've ever been.

A large laser-like beam is hitting the cliff, destroying it and sending rocks and boulders everywhere. What really scare them is that it's beginning to descend upwards, right towards Dipper.

Quickly, Mabel grabs Dipper's hand with both of hers and tries to pull him up. But she was too late.

The beam already reach to where they're standing, cutting the branch in half as rocks flew in Mabel's direction. In a desperate attempt to keep the rocks from flying to her face, Mabel quickly use both of her hands to cover herself.

But in order to that, she let Dipper go.

Realizing what she's just done, Mabel quickly looks down and stares in horror as Dipper begins to fall to his death.

"DIPPER!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Cliffhanger...**


	2. Fall

**Author's Note: You know, I think the chapter is short is the reason why I was able to update to fast. I apologize for the shortness, but this is a three-shot. I just really thought this could've been long, oh well. Anyway, thanks for the feedback from everyone! And, some empty threats (I'm looking at you Yvette14). Now I hope you all enjoy this chapter as best as you can.**

 **SHOUTOUTS-**

 **Williebadger618: Thanks! I'm glad I surprise you. Here's the next section.**

 **Yvette14: ...Thanks for being the first person _ever_ to openly threat me since I first came on to this site. No, no I'm joking U! Glad you seem to like it so far! Aw, I love those Awkward-Sibling hugs. Who knows, maybe they'll appear, maybe they won't. I'm actually winging this story the whole way through! But then again, that's how I normally write. Here's the chapter you've been "dying" for!**

 **weeeeeeeeeeeeeee: Don't worry, I will. Thank you, by the way!**

 **RanibowsAndUnicorns: Well, Mabel tried to save Dipper from falling to his doom during Weirdmageddon, but unfortunately the out-of-control chaos sent Dipper falling. That pretty much sums it up. :)**

* * *

 **Fall**

At first, Mabel couldn't see. Everything became a blur after she let go of Dipper's hand. She didn't see all the rocks falling past her, some were even close to knocking her over the edge to join her descending brother. There's only one thing that's crystal clear in her sight and that's Dipper slowly descending to his doom. All of it seem to slow down so Mabel wasn't a hundred percent sure if all of this is true.

Then Mabel couldn't breathe. This really couldn't be happening, right? No, this is just a bad dream. Yeah! A really, really, _long_ , bad dream that she'll wake up soon.

But then, that's when everything began to sped up again. Now seeing Dipper falling at rapid speed to the ground made her realize that this isn't a dream, it's a living nightmare.

Mabel could only watch as her brother becomes victim of that stupid gravity. Why this? Why did Dipper have to die like this? Out of all the ways for someone to die, fate had to pick falling? Why not something easier where she can rescue him with her Grappling Hook-

Wait a second, her Grappling Hook! Why didn't she think of that before?

Quickly taking the Grappling Hook out of her sweater, Mabel dive headfirst off the cliff, ignoring all the rocks surrounding her as her eyes are only sighted on Dipper.

Dipper, oh Dipper… Although he's already seem to be halfway to the ground, time seem to slow down again giving Mabel a chance to look at his face.

There's this frozen terror on his face, like he couldn't believe he was actually falling to his death. But she knows him, he realizes that despite every part of him doesn't want this to be true, this is reality. So now there's this blank look in his eyes, making her wonder if he had a panic attack and is now unconscious with his clothes, hair, and limbs flail wildly in the winds as they awaited their doom.

But Mabel isn't going to let that happen, not while she's still living and breathing.

After a few close seconds with rocks nearly colliding into her, Mabel could see she's already catching up to her traumatized brother, but she wasn't close enough. Aiming the Grappling Hook behind her without looking, Mabel fired it back up to the cliff, giving her the boost she need to catch up.

Barely avoiding two rocks colliding with each other, Mabel finally caught up to Dipper. With one hand, she quickly wrap her arm tightly around his waist. With the other hand, she quickly press down on the trigger to stop herself and Dipper from falling.

 _Please, please let this work._ She begs in her mind as she squeezes her eyes shut. _I nearly lost him once, please don't let me loose him again._

 _SNAP!_

* * *

 **Author's Note: By the way, Yvette14, I'm think I'm ready for that cover now.**


	3. End

**AN: I am completely sorry that I haven't update for a while! Especially since I got certain death threats from a certain some of you *Looks at Yvette14*. Anyway, I'm still sorry for not updating soon after that cliffhanger. School is about to be over and I have BIG tests coming up and a lot homework. Luckily it's the weekend so now I have time to update. By the way, I'm going to go hide as you guys read the first half of this chapter.**

 **SHOUTOUTS!-**

 **chibissima: Um... Glad to know I got a shock reaction from you, but can you please not swear on a K+-rated story, please?**

 **Willebadger618: Ooh! Sorry about your stomach! Maybe you'll feel _somewhat slightly_ better in this chapter?**

 **James Birdsong: Aw, thank you!**

 **RanibowsAndUnicorns: Oh boy, don't get a heart attack on me! And don't worry, the Grappling Hook is fine...**

 **Yvette14: ...Gonna ignore that death threat for now. Glad somebody understands my writing technique! And by the way, thank you _so_ much for that Cover Art you did!**

 **weeeeeeeeeeeeeee: Well that depends, what did you think the snap was.**

* * *

End

There were two things that Mabel notice. One; she and Dipper aren't going through agonizing pain from having their bones crushed after falling nearly thousands of feet. Peering one eye open, she looks down to see her and Dipper's feet dangling just a few feet off the ground.

Looking up, Mabel sees the long rope of the Grappling Hook hanging off the side of the cliff. Thankfully whatever that beam was, it was gone so the Grappling Hook can hang on to the cliff all day if she wanted too.

Seeing that they're now safe, she sigh in pure relief. "Boy, that was a close one." Mabel giggles a bit at her attempt to lift the mood despite the fact they're in an apocalypse, not to mention she became a little uneasy from hearing that _snap_ sound. But that worry went away quicker than you can say "Mabel Juice", after all, the Grappling Hook seem to be doing fine.

Dipper didn't make any response as his head lay over her shoulder with his arms hanging loosely over each shoulder. At first Mabel thought he's still panicking so she decide to let him calm down.

Then the silence became unbearable. "Hey, bro-bro….How about when you calm down, we'll go kick some triangle butt?" At this, she giggles. "Ha, "Triangle Butt." You're a genius Mabel…"

Her small movements cause something that surprise, Dipper's head suddenly rolls off her shoulder and is now laying back and if it weren't for Mabel's arm still wrapped around his waist, he would have succumb to gravity.

That was the second thing that Mabel notice; her brother suddenly feels like a ragdoll in her arm. It didn't make her feel any better when she saw Dipper's eyes are close as well.

"D-Dipper?" Mabel asks in a small voice. When she got nothing, she quickly set herself and Dipper on the ground, her brother's head gently resting on her lap as she sits down. "Hey, Dipper!"

Nothing.

"Dip-Dip, w-what's the matter? You're not falling anymore, you're safe."

Nothing.

"C-Come on, Dipper… Y-You're really scaring me!"

Still nothing.

"DIPPER!" Now her voice breaks. "If this is an attempt to get back at me for not trusting you, IT'S WORKING! PLEASE, JUST OPEN YOUR EYES!"

…

…

…

…

…Nothing…

At this point Mabel couldn't hold back her tears anymore as she cradle Dipper's limp head to her chest, tears probably soaking through his hair.

She couldn't understand what's wrong, she caught him. They're not going through the "Most Agonizing Pain Of Our Lives". So what's going on? Why is Dipper not waking up? The fall couldn't be _that_ bad, right?

Unable to handle the unanswered questions and the intense stress of what's happening to her brother, Mabel did the only thing she could think of. She screamed; "HELP! GRUNKLE STAN! GRUNKLE FORD! ANYBODY, HELP!"

"KIDS!" As if luck was on her side again, Mabel's head shot up once she heard the familiar gruff voice of her Grunkle Stan. Thank you unrealistic entity that those kids back home talk about all the time!

"GRUNKLE STAN, OVER HERE!" She shouts to give their location, her arms never leaving the ragdoll body of her brother's.

No sooner after she said that, both of her Grunkles came sprinting out of the bushes like cheetahs, despite their old ages. Wait, spoke too soon. After they're in sight, they quickly bent down to catch their breaths.

"...I'm getting too old for this." Ford pants lightly, his hands on his knees as he bends over.

"Tell me about it, Sixer…" Stan grumbles his agreement as he pops his back right into place. "Ooh, everything thing hurts."

"Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Ford!" Both elders shot their heads up to see Mabel sitting down on the ground, Dipper lying motionlessly in her lap.

"Kids!" At once, the original mystery twins quickly dart over to the two, Ford going to Mabel and Stan going to Dipper to tend.

"Mabel, what were you _thinking?!"_ Ford briskly lectures her, unaware of the shedding tears on her cheek as she grips Dipper's lifeless hands. "Jumping off the Floating Cliffs? You could've been killed!"

"D...D...D-Dip...D-Dipper." However, his words had no effect on her as she continues to sob her brother's name and grip his hands tightly.

"Come on, kid!" Stan said as gently as he could while he lightly shook Dipper's shoulders. "Open your eyes! I know the fall was pretty bad, but it's no time to act like a cry-baby over it! Wake up!"

Like Mabel before, he didn't get any kind of response.

"Oh for the love of-" Grunkle Stan bends his head down on Dipper's chest, right where his heart is. A few seconds later, Stan's face instantly pales. "No…"

"F-Ford..." Said-man looks up from gently wrapping his arms around the sobbing Mabel to meet his twin's pale face as Stan slowly removes his head from Dipper's unmoving chest. "I-I can't hear his heartbeat."

Now Ford could feel his own heart stopping just hearing those word. Quickly taking Dipper's body from Stan's arms and into his own, Ford put his hand on his nephew's neck to check for a pulse. From then on, Ford have never been more glad for taking those medical classes…

...If he got the results he wanted to hear. But he didn't, there wasn't any pulse in Dipper's neck. And if he were to look anywhere else, he knew he couldn't find it.

Dipper… Dipper is…

"Mabel… When you were falling, how did you catch Dipper?" Ford's voice came out so small that Mabel almost couldn't hear it through her sobs. But when she did heard him, she look up to him with wide eyes.

"Grunkle Ford what does that have anything to do with-!"

"JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Both Mabel and Stan jump at the oldest Pines's tone. "HOW DID YOU CATCH HIM?!"

Despite all the running emotions going through her, Mabel held back a sob and wiped her tears away as she wraps one arm around Dipper's waist. However, she was unaware of her brother's head falling back. "L-Like this!"

His reaction was not something she expect. "You caught him from falling so suddenly, without any support to his head?! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!"

Mabel couldn't understand why Grunkle Ford was so angry, but she did know that his tone is practically blame her for what's happening to Dipper. That thought alone is enough to erupt more sobs from her as she cradles Dipper's lifeless head to her chest.

"Leave her alone, Ford!" Stan rephaims his twin once he sees Mabel once again crying. "I mean, so what if the kid's head didn't have any support on the way down. What does that have anything to do with-?"

"Don't you remember _anything_ about physics at school, Stanley?!" Ford once again cuts someone off before they finish, his depression coming towards his own twin now. "Stopping someone from falling at rapid speed at that height, no less, without any support to the head can cause neck fracture! _DIPPER'S_ NECK IS BROKEN!"

At that, it became a deathly silence. Not even the faint sounds of screaming from the chaos around them could be heard. Everything suddenly became heavy on their shoulders once they realize what's going on with Dipper.

Mabel, who has stop her sobbing once she heard those words and is now replacing it with shaking shallow breaths, slowly removes Dipper's head from herself like he was as fragile as an egg.

How did she not see it before? That _snap_ didn't come from the Grappling Hook, it came from Dipper's neck. Not to mention Dipper's head is laying in an odd angle than it's suppose to be.

Pretty soon more tears and sobs erupt from her eyes as she quickly pulls her brother's head back to her chest while she grips him tightly.

This is all her fault. If she had just listen to Dipper and not press that button then maybe this "Weirdmageddon" thing wouldn't be happening. Dipper wouldn't have made that deal with Bill, and Dipper would still be with them.

But he's not.

For a moment, Mabel refuse to acknowledge anything in her surroundings. She didn't notice her Grunkles wrapping their arms around her in an attempt to comfort. She didn't notice all the same lasers that cut the branch that Dipper was holding onto are destroying Gravity Falls. She didn't even notice all the torture screams echoing around them. The only thing that she truly acknowledge is that her brother is forever sleeping in her arms, no matter how many times she cries for him he would never wake up again.

However, that change when she heard a familiar shrill laugh above them. This cease Mabel's sobbing as the original Pine Twins shot their heads up with glares at the source.

Bill Cipher floats casually down towards the four Pines, his laughing never stopping until he reaches them with a twirl of his cane. "Wow, IQ, here you are trying to stop Weirdmageddon from ever happening. But in the end, Pine Tree was the one who start all of this, and look where he ended up!" At that, Bill once again does his insane laugh.

"You _monster_ , Bill!" Ford screams. "How could you do this to Dipper? He's just a kid!"

"Hey, you humans are all the same in my eye." Bill shrugs like they're talking about the weather.

Both Stan and Ford look red as a tomato ready to burst. However, somebody already beat them to it.

"You killed him…" It came out so small in the midst of this chaos that the three of them couldn't hear it through the chaos, but when she spoke again they could finally hear her. "You killed Dipper…"

The three of them turn to Mabel, whose head is still buried with Dipper's head. They all notice that her grip around Dipper's vest became tight and shaking, like she's trying to hold back something from exploding.

"M-Mabel," Ford tried to put his hand on the shaking girl's shoulder. But as quick as lightning, Mabel slap his hand away, grab the Memory Eraser Gun from his pocket (he didn't even remember he put it there), and pointed it straight at Bill with tears still streaming down her red eyes.

"W-WHOA! E-Easy there, Shooting Star!" Bill, for once, actually look terrified at the moment as he backs away from Mabel when she began to come towards with the Memory Eraser Gun still in hand.

"Y-You killed him without a second thought!" Mabel continues, tears pouring down faster than ever from her eyes and her grip on the gun became tighter. "Y-You, YOU DIDN'T EVEN BLINK!"

"C-Come on, Shooting Star!" Bill tries to reason, although his own fear of seeing that gun is beginning to affect. "I-I'm still an All-Powerful Demon! I-I can bring Pine Tree back! Watch!"

Bill quickly snaps his fingers. Although she could hear the loud gasp from behind and Ford and Stan saying things like "Dipper!" or "Kid, you alright?!", she choose to ignore them. Now her eyes became determined as she rose the Memory Eraser Gun higher towards Bill.

"I'll never let you hurt anybody ever again…" Mabel said, before she press down the trigger.

 _"NO!"_ Bill tried to escape but it was too late. The laser shot through him like an arrow and a bright light emits from him as he screams.

Mabel watch in horror at what she had just done and what is happening around here. Right after the laser hits him, Bill begins to scream as he suddenly beings to be split apart like puzzle pieces. Not to mention the wind suddenly begins to pick up, blowing hair right into face to block the view of the disintegrating Bill.

"Mabel!" Mabel quickly turn her head to see her two Grunkles holding onto to each other and Dipper's body in the midst of the wind, with Stan reaching his hand out towards her. She quickly darts over to them and joins in the Pines family huddle, her gripping Dipper's tightly as the two elder grip each other to keep the younger twins safe.

Mabel didn't know what happen after that, she had close her eyes and bury her head into Dipper's chest. All she could hear was Bill screaming, more screaming, the wind getting stronger and stronger. Then there was silence…

Hesitantly, Mabel lifts her head up from Dipper's chest and looks at their surroundings along with Stan and Ford. Everything seemed, normal. There was no more destruction, it look just like it was another day in Gravity Falls.

Looking to her left, Mabel let out a horrified gasp that made her cover her mouth.

Right there standing a few feet away from is all that remains of Bill Cipher; his physical body turn into stone, showing a frightful expression in his eye.

The two Stans both grip Mabel tightly as she trembles at the sight, but they gave her one message that somewhat reassure her. It's all over.

Slowly, Mabel turn her gaze back towards Dipper and her breath hitches. Dipper's head is back to the right angle, but his eyes were still close.

"D-Dipper?" Mabel gently shook his head, not completely sure what she's seeing is true. Although Bill look desperate, he couldn't _really_ bring someone back from the dead. Could he?

"D-Dipper, are you okay?" Mabel tried again, but when she once again didn't get any form of response, her tears began to drop. "D-Dipper, I'm sorry about what happen with the button. I _do_ trust you! I-If you wake up, I promise I'll _never_ do anything behind your back again! Please, trust me and just open your eyes!"

 _GASP!_

Mabel jumps back when Dipper suddenly sits up and begins to inhale all the oxygen his lungs could get back. After that, Dipper looks at his surroundings to see his family staring at him like he just came back from the dead.

"Uh… Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"SINCERE SIBLING HUG!"

"Wh-!" Dipper grunts when Mabel suddenly tackles him into the Bear Hug of all Bear Hugs. Before he could question it, he stops when he hears Mabel's sobbing being muffled as she buries her head into his shirt.

Whatever ill-feelings Dipper had for Mabel before instantly went away as he quickly put his arms around her and mumble, "Pat, pat…" to let her know he's here.

And he won't ever leave her again.

* * *

 **AN: Happy ending! Mostly because I already did a tragedy story and decide to add a little happiness back into my stories. I hope you all like my first Gravity Falls! And who knows, maybe I'll do another one?**


End file.
